With the advance of portable technologies, downsampling of high resolution image information is often required to display high resolution images(s) and/or video(s) on lower resolution devices, e.g., handheld devices, such as cellular phones, portable multimedia players (PMPs), personal data assistants (PDAs), etc.
A color pixel of a high resolution matrix display, e.g. liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), etc. includes three subpixels, each subpixel representing one of three primary colors, i.e., red (R), green (G), and blue (B). Although the subpixels are not separately visible, they are perceived together as color(s). One conventional technique for downsampling a high resolution, e.g., color, image is pixel-based downsampling, which selects every third pixel of the high resolution image to display. Such downsampling severely affects shapes and/or details of the image, as over 30% of information of the image is compressed (or lost). Further, pixel-based downsampling causes aliasing, or distortion, of the image near shape edges.
Another conventional technique for downsampling high resolution images is subpixel-based downsampling, which alternately selects red, green, and blue subpixels from consecutive pixels of a high resolution image in the same, i.e., horizontal, direction. As such, the (i,j) pixel in the downsampled image includes subpixels (Ri,j, Gi,j+1, Bi,j+1)—the subscripts denoting pixel indices of the input, i.e., high resolution, image. Although such subpixel-based downsampling preserves the shapes of images more effectively than pixel-based downsampling, resulting subpixel-based images incur more color fringing, i.e., artifacts, around non-horizontal edges than pixel-based downsampled images.
The above-described deficiencies of today's wireless communication networks and related technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.